


Мёртвая душа

by Lena013



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Мартин Риггс умер в тот день, когда погибли его жена и сын.





	Мёртвая душа

Мартин Риггс умер в тот день, когда погибли его жена и сын.

Мартин Риггс любил Миранду больше всего на свете. Миранда приходила ему во снах, улыбалась и звала с собой. Риггс готов был идти за ней, _к ней…_

Мартин Риггс ежесекундно стоит на краю пропасти. Он вытворяет поистине безумные вещи: прыгает с десятого этажа, взрывает вертолёты, бросается под пули, единолично идет войной на мексиканский картель. Он заходит слишком далеко в своих играх со смертью. Настолько далеко, что смерть дразнит его, забирая людей рядом с ним, но не его лично.

Мартин Риггс ненавидит своего отца. Тот снится ему во сне с гниющей дыркой в щеке от дробовика. Мартин жалеет, что тогда он был слабым, беспомощным и не смог нажать на курок — вместо него это сделал Джейк; его лучший друг спас ему жизнь и сел за это в тюрьму. Мартин напивается до беспамятства, чтобы не видеть снов, и просыпается в самых разнообразных общественных местах в самом разном виде — иногда даже голым.

Мартин Риггс много шутит и язвит, подкалывает своего напарника и понимает, что тащит того с собой, _к краю._  Но ни в коем случае Роджеру нельзя, у него трое детей и жена, которой Мартин пообещал, что вернет ей целого и невредимого мужа домой.

Мартин Риггс подходит к краю всё ближе — он сидит на одиночной балке новостройки, свесив ноги вниз. А внизу пятнадцать этажей до земли и каменная почва. В одной руке бутылка дешёвого рома, в другой телефон, где он убеждает своего психиатра, что с ним все порядке. _Он в полном порядке, правда._

Мартин Риггс оглядывается назад, когда встречает Молли. Миранда снится ему всё реже, больше он не подскакивает на месте, просыпаясь от ночного кошмара. Молли его подруга детства, бывшая жена Джейка и имеет энергичного сына, Бена — _всё сложно._

Мартин Риггс боится, отворачивается от своей игры — смерть его не отпускала. Впервые за долгое время Мартин не прыгает через крыши за преступником, потому что сегодня он обещал прийти на ужин. _Сегодня он не хочет умирать._

Мартин Риггс видит призраков вживую, когда его отец вернулся. Он сидит в тюрьме последние десять лет и Риггс желает ему там досидеть свои последние дни. Только его отец мог угрожать его новой семье, Молли и её маленькому сыну, чтобы _поговорить_  с Мартином. Он понимает, что у них чокнутая семейка, когда встречает своего младшего брата, которого видит впервые в жизни. Тот, конечно же, пошёл в их отца и встал на тёмную дорожку.

Мартин Риггс вновь приглядывается к пропасти, когда врёт Молли, чтобы защитить её, и уходит, не прощаясь и не объясняясь. Мартин бросает пить и ему приходится сталкиваться с ночными кошмарами каждую короткую попытку поспать, потому ночью он лучше разберет полицейские отчёты, чем ляжет в кровать. _Миранда зовёт его с собой, Мартин влюблён в неё и покорно прикладывает пистолет к виску..._

Мартин Риггс не признаёт, что ему нужна помощь, вновь творит безумные вещи, раздражает напарника и думает, как разобраться с отцом. Честно говоря, Мартин не прочь дать ему умереть, он чувствует от этого какое-то моральное удовлетворения. Но он не дает этому случится и вытаскивает его из тюрьмы, где того почти убили, _потому что это, чёрт его дери, правильно._  В ту ночь ему снится больная и умирающая мать, ему снится то, как отец берёт винтовку и идёт с ней в дом, он слышит громкий выстрел через заткнутые руками уши, видит вспышку через закрытые веки, будто наяву, и просыпается, тяжело дыша, свалившись с дивана.

Мартин Риггс расходится разными дорогами с отцом, и мирится с Молли и Беном. Риггсу нравится проводить время с Беном, с сыном которого у него никогда не было; с сыном, который зарыт под двумя метрами земли рядом со своей матерью. _Мартину снится Миранда и он все еще готов уйти с ней._

Последнее дело, переезд в Техас, новая жизнь. _Пропасть становится шире, приветливо раздвигая руки для объятий._  Мартин выясняет всё отцом, дерется, ведь он больше не беззащитный, не слабый маленький ребёнок, который боится остаться один. Нет, он давно не ребенок. Мартин убивает своего отца и держится за ножевое ранение, напоследок оставленное отцом.

Мартин Риггс готов начать _жить._  Молли предложила уехать в Техас, и он согласился, потому что _вот оно,_  его шанс, развернутся от края и уйти. _Мартин Риггс не замечает, что позади него вторая пропасть._

Мартин Риггс приезжает на кладбище, к ней, к Миранде. Мартин её любит, и всегда будет любить. Раньше он не представлял жизни без неё — без неё он не видел никакого будущего. Но теперь видит его: с Молли, с Беном, с возможностью быть _живым человеком._

Мартин Риггс замечает брата слишком поздно. Мартин встаёт с земли и вдруг отчётливо замечает, что он, наконец, срывается в бескрайную темную пропасть. Гаррет стреляет ему в грудь, кровь течёт медленно, а Риггс выглядит так, словно не понимает произошедшего.

 _Смерть смеётся у него за ухом и благодарит за хорошую игру._  
  
Ведь ты всегда этого хотел, _да, Мартин?_


End file.
